


kare wa mou inai

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Я совсем не сумасшедший, это мир слегка сошел с ума.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	kare wa mou inai

Ты вечно рассказываешь о прекрасном времени нашей дружбы. Ты громко смеешься, закуривая самодельный косяк, а я сижу рядом и напрягаю свою голову, вспоминая те события, чтобы потом кинуть тебе короткое «да».

Ты почти постоянно со мной, постоянно говоришь о своём мнении о чем-либо или ком-либо, даже если этот человек находится рядом и слышит все, о чём мы с тобой говорим. Люди не замечают твоих слов, и я спрашиваю у тебя, отчего так случается, на что ты спокойно машешь рукой и говоришь, что это совсем для нас не важно.

Иногда мне кажется, что все люди — сумасшедшие. Они хотят отделить тебя от меня. Они хотят, чтобы мы прекратили общаться. Но я не хочу. И ты не хочешь. Ты мой самый лучший друг, и я никогда тебя не брошу и любому перегрызу глотку за твою честь.

Зачем мне нужен мир за окном, когда есть ты?

Я боюсь ложиться спать, потому что ты можешь уйти. Иногда ты остаешься, охраняя мой сон, но чаще всего уходишь. Я боюсь тебя терять, мне сразу становится очень тоскливо и одиноко.

И я в очередной раз просыпаюсь, а ты сидишь на стуле, рядом с изголовьем моей кровати. Дверь в комнату отворяется, и входит мой дружище Ларс. Ты смотришь на него несколько настороженно, но молчишь, а он делает вид, будто не замечает тебя. Ты что-то у меня спрашиваешь, и я отвечаю на вопрос, а Ларс смотрит на меня очень странно.

— Кёрк, ты с кем разговариваешь? — спрашивает, и это заставляет меня напрячься, потому что мне обидно за то, что они принципиально не хотят на тебя смотреть.

— С Клиффом. — отвечаю, хотя все и так очевидно.

Ларс молчит несколько секунд, словно обдумывая что-то, после чего выдает тихое и совсем короткое:

— Клифф умер. 

Как же все это глупо.

Ты не мог умереть, потому как сейчас сидишь практически рядом со мной, надменно поднимаешь голову и фыркаешь, после чего делаешь задумчивый вид и поворачиваешь голову в сторону окна.

— Когда? — задаю самый бессмысленный вопрос, который только может быть.

Ведь я знаю ответ на него, но не хочу об этом думать. Потому что ты рядом со мной, а иного мне знать не хочется. У меня совершенно нет желания думать о том, о чем они постоянно твердят. Как и нет желания вспоминать прошедшие дни, когда я был на грани срыва, просто потому, что сильно перенервничал из-за совсем уж глупой иллюзии.

Я прикрываю глаза и внезапно понимаю, что не хочу знать, слышать этот ответ, но что-то в груди начинает протяжно ныть, и я издаю мысленный стон, однако все же заставляю себя посмотреть на друга и услышать его очевидный ответ.

— Тридцать лет назад.

Я снова смотрю в твою сторону, а ты лишь усмехаешься, встаешь со стула и куда-то уходишь. Я не смею сказать и слова, просто наблюдая за тем, как ты покидаешь мою комнату, даже не посмотрев на меня в последний момент.

И я заранее знаю, что это наша последняя встреча.

Потому что все краски мира в один момент рушатся, а я внезапно осознаю происходящее, и дождь за окном приобретает несколько иной смысл, чем несколько минут тому назад, когда мы спокойно разговаривали с тобой и ничто не могло нам помешать.

Но я понимаю, что что-то не так, когда вижу свое отражение в маленьком зеркальце.

Я выгляжу не так, как должен.

Почему-то это странно.

Однако все резко пропадает, а ты снова рядом.

**_Я не сумасшедший, просто люди не хотят мне верить._ **


End file.
